Nothing Left to Say
by Lassoing the Moon
Summary: Remus and Sirius meet up after the full moon to have a long over due conversation. Mention of Wolfstar! One-shot set in PoA.


This is my first time writing for Harry Potter/Wolfstar, I hope I do them justice. If you enjoy it let me know! I may post another one.

Sirius does love to show of his affection for Remus (;

I own nothing, if I did Wolfstar would be canon.

* * *

[Nothing Left to Say]

Remus Lupin was a sentimental man; the things that meant the most to him stayed on his person at all times, little trinkets he hadn't been able to get rid of. His office and flat were proud examples of this. Remus had an old leather jacket that once belonged to Sirius hanging on a hook beside his door, students commented on the old article of clothing but he didn't have the heart to tell them the entire story. He had an old scarf that lay with the jacket given to him from James in their third year, once he had a pair of old boots from Peter, however upon discovering he had killed Lily and James, Remus threw them away. Yet it had been one of the hardest things he's ever had to do.

"Where will you go?" A voice startled him, almost causing him to drop the photo nested in his hands. He carefully laid the picture in his trunk and turned to face his only remaining friend. Sirius didn't look any better than he had a few hours ago, the only difference was the dry blood on his face and upper body. Blood brought on by Remus. Padfoot moved forward and he moved back, nearly tripping over his desk in the process. "Moony..." Hurt laced his tone as Sirius whimpered his name. "Please don't be afraid of me. "

It was an odd thought, being afraid of Sirius Black. Remus had never been scared of the other wizard, in fact he use to look up to him. "I'm not. " he said in a hoarse voice. It had been a long time since a transformation had gone that horribly. He couldn't remember anything that had happened, except Moony remembered Padfoot - how he had tried to stop him and how he had been injured in the process. "I'm scared of myself. "He found himself admitting. Remus hadn't been afraid of his other half since the Marauders discovered his secret.

Sirius closed the distance between them, "You have no reason to be afraid of yourself, Moony. "He placed a scarred hand over his cheek and Remus lent into his touch, unable to pull away. Ever since meeting the dark haired wizard, he always felt it impossible to pull away. He was like sun and everything gravitated towards him - Sirius had always been popular in school, people just flocked to him, witches and wizards alike. "I'm sorry.. " Remus felt his body tense as the animagus's arms wrapped around his waist and tucked him into his warm embrace. It seemed nearly impossible that the man was still warm even after the long years in Azkaban.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Remus, his chocolate rues rising from the odd tattoos on his friends chest to his dark eyes. "I should be the one apologizing to you, I should have known you wouldn't have done anything to harm James and Lily. " And a part of him had strongly doubted that Sirius, his Sirius, would do anything to harm his best mate. It just didn't make any sense, Sirius and James were brothers in everything but blood. He had no reason to hand over the Potters to Voldemort, Remus knew he would have died to protect his friend and yet he still allowed others to cloud judgement of him.

An unknown emotion flashed across Sirius eyes, "No, you had every right to Remus. "He stepped away, taking the warmth with him. Crossing his arms over his chest, the werewolf stared over at the wizard, a calculating scowl on his face. Whatever Sirius had planned to say next seemed to have disappeared. A few seconds passed and Remus began to wonder if the awkwardness between the two of them would ever go away. "I suspected you.. I even convinced James that you were the spy. "Sirius spat out at last, almost as if the words were poison. "I was so convinced that it was you that I didn't see the real suspect until it was to late. Maybe if I had.. James and Lily would still be here with us. "

But Sirius wouldn't. Remus knew that in order for the Potters to live, the animagus would have to die in their place and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. In all honesty, the werewolf didn't want to loose any of his mates, not even Peter. "The past is in the past. "He said, sitting down on the edge of his desk with a sigh. "We can't change what happen, all we can do now it work with what we have and grateful for the positive things in our lives. " A grin spread over Sirius face, taking the rest of his speech with it. "What?"

The dark haired wizard stepped between his legs and cupped his cheeks between his palms, grinning down at him. Remus was brought back to the day Sirius had confessed his feelings for him, it was almost the same scene, except Peter and James weren't giggling like witches behind a locked door. "It's amazing how much has changed..but things are still the same. " he answered, pressing a brief kiss to the werewolf's forehead. Remus wanted to just stay here, locked in Sirius's embrace for as long as he could but he knew they couldn't. People were still looking for him and it was time Remus retired from teaching. Whether he liked to or not. "I ask again, where do you plan on going?" Sirius pressed his forehead to his, pulling him close.

For the first time in a very long while, Remus allowed himself to sink into the comforting arms of his friend and feel at peace with himself. "Anywhere you will go, I will follow. "


End file.
